Archive talk:A/E Degen Tombs Farmer
I use this build currently, decided to let PvX have at it. Brow0081 13:33, 19 November 2008 (EST) :I prefer the A/Me build, but I'll give this a shot ^^ Fjodor 16:54, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::This build should be able to deal with the Wurms you have to fight alone better than the A/Me build, because that build's E-management doesn't work well without at least a little bit of a mob, and those Wurms go down painfully slow. why ear bite? - McTai 17:03, 19 November 2008 :DEGEN YOU KNOB!!!!! I think. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:07, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::yeah... but it's on a single target. (yes I know it's been updated a bit) - McTai 17:08, 19 November 2008 :::Maybe that one skill that spreads conditions...what's it called...Epidemic or something I think. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:11, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::Don't need to spread conditions, poison and disease already hit an area, Ear Bite is simply to get long duration bleeding on certain targets without "Requiring" dags, mainly the Wurms. Also it doesn't cost any energy, which is a plus for this build, where energy can become a problem. Brow0081 17:53, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::And Epidemic is /Me... - McTai 18:02, 19 November 2008 ::::::....OK. I, uh...nvm. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:03, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Not to mention that the Wurms and the Darknesses are the only things in there with an inate regen, so you'd only get an extra 2 degen to max it with bleeding, and it wouldn't affect the 2 times you need to cast to kill anything in the Tombs. Brow0081 19:52, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Is this in HM or NM? 24.179.137.122 14:03, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Would work either, but what's the point of HM in tombs? The extra time spent wouldn't be worth it I think, since Ectos and the greens at the end are your two money makers. Brow0081 07:10, 24 November 2008 (EST) Unless anyone has objections, I'm gonna switch the 3 extra points to critical strikes, wasn't thinking before, but that would give you the extra 1 energy on any critical you happen to land while attacking during downtime, and Deadly Arts only gives you 2 extra seconds of Deadly Paradox, no real loss there. Brow0081 07:10, 24 November 2008 (EST) To the one person rated so far, this is a build meant to solo entire tombs, which Sliverform can't do, it cannot deal with the wurms you have to face without fodder for sliver armor, their natural regen beats it by far. Also on a side note, I made this build before I had ever seen the Me version, and would like a fair rating rather than just a "eh, I like this one better." And if tested, the E-management problems this build has are slim unless not managed by the player. Without zealous dags, ie. regular +4 regen, you should be making about 15 extra energy per shadowform casting, only needing 10 of it per SF cast and 2 SF casts to deal with grasps, and with 60+ energy making a wide buffer, you shouldn't have any problems unless you overcast, and overcasting won't speed things up. No other enemies cause any Energy problems, and you can use all of your damage vs them. I haven't done the math on how much extra energy you get with the zealous dags, but while testing, energy has only been a problem when I made it a problem. Brow0081 07:24, 24 November 2008 (EST) So I tried out the A/Me farmer in tombs. This build kills the wurms MUCH quicker, the Me version takes out the wurms painfully slowly, I still prefer this build. Tried a few more Sin builds that said they could deal with tombs, still haven't found anything that compares with the speed of this one. Please people, test, suggest, and rate! Brow0081 06:05, 10 December 2008 (EST) The Update killed it. quote: "In fact, it is not doable at any reasonable speed. SF lasts 26 seconds with an enchanting mod and lets assume you can reapply it .00001 seconds before it ends. In that 26 seconds, you will gain 34.58 energy (assuming 4 pips = 1.33 energy/sec). SF = 10 energy, DP = 15 energy, and GoS = 5 energy. 34.58 - 10 - 15 - 5 = 4.58 energy you get to spend every 26 seconds. That means that if you use Dark Escape on recharge, you will be able to use another 5 energy skill every 526 seconds. That includes dwarven stability, I am Unstoppable, or any heal. So please explain how that is doable. --- Ressmonkey (talk) 14:52, 14 December 2008 (EST)" so you wouldnt have energy to cast your other spells =\ Stefyvolt 08:26, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Pretty sure that was talking about the A/E Running build... A nerf doesn't automatically kill every build that uses the skill, so plz don't just copy and paste what others say about another build.Brow0081 12:22, 11 January 2009 (EST) I just completed tombs with this...solo. Took long time but it was funn.--ValeV 17:27, 30 December 2008 (EST) Yeah, still possible after update because of zealous dags, but definitely kinda slow. =( Brow0081 21:39, 1 January 2009 (EST) :Zealous scythe>zealous daggers. Should still be reasonably quick. Life 21:51, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::OMG duh on scythe! Thanks, but you might want to bring the dags for when you have to solo those danged melee chaos wurms, I think it's probably faster with the dags (well, I know it is, but don't know the math, so w/e) I'm really tired, and work and college have been kicking my butt, so somebody should go ahead and throw the scythe on the main page. Throw the bow in your inventory. The only time I consistently use it is to pull enemies away from the middle on level 2 anyways, 'cause I don't like the fairly large amount of grasps that already spawn there to be joined by the ones wandering around.Brow0081 12:22, 11 January 2009 (EST) GENERAL PEOPLE: sliver armor whomps without ebon standard, you deal 9 damage. whoo hoo hoo 9 damage for 10 secs, lets have a party. Degen is decent, u gather up the mob boom wait 10mins. Sliver tombs is fun. i do it with the magic perma skills 1,2,3, glyph of lesser energy, sliver, ebon, 2 lotus strike dagger skills:::shadow form 16, earth 9, dagger soemthing and crit strikes 6 or so, i use superior fighting runs with that too. sliver is fun, but without ebon, ur jsut an ankle bighter, even with a mobgantic mob. :good for you, this build uses it as an added damage outlet, its main source of damage comes from the degen it spreads, 7 degen equates to 14 health lost per second, and since this is aoe degen all the enemies are losing health at the same time. also make sure to sign your comments. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 23:53, 12 February 2009 (EST) Votes Someone should consider removing Reason.decrystallized vote who obviously haven't tried build and ofc Fails. [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 02:00, 14 February 2009 (EST) :agreed.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:13, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::^--Relyk 03:15, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::: Waverien Tidas and Reason.decrystallized votes are dumb, they obviously havn't used the build, does Reason.decrystallized even know this is meant to be for tombs? and as for Waverien Tidas's vote - A/Me isnt faster anyway. Elegent 06:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::actually u can clear tombs in under 3 minutes with cryer, which is faster than this--Relyk 02:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Haven't been on this in a bit, I'm still for getting an admin to kill votes, but w/e. @Relyk - this is meant for the entire tombs, the A/Me undeniably clear the first level faster, but this build was meant to solo the entire dungeon, and deals with all the wurms in the other 3 levels that much faster than the A/Me version that it's a faster total run. Also could be noted that it's a great option for people not comfortable with the A/Me perma... but I tend to say get comfortable with whatever build works =P Brow0081 22:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::there's no point to clearing topk by yourself since the end drops are crap. Which is why you bring 7 other sins to kill stuff faster--Relyk 00:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Works Cleared entire place yesterday in about 2 hours got 4 ectos and 8 greens at the end it was fun, and i did it in Normal mode btw.